The Perfect Way to Take a Schoolgirl
by hellsespada1
Summary: Summer break is way better than being in school, but let's get something straight. School can be even hotter than Summer... if done correctly. It's a Nanofate school days double-feature!


**A/N: Whether your Summer's just kicking off or going strong, turn the heat up a few more degrees with a few of the only kinds of thoughts you need to have about school all season: Nanofate style.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN, but I would love to own a Nanofate t-shirt…**

* * *

'Today's the day. I will definitely... have sex with Nanoha in this classroom!'

'What's going on?!' I can hear Nanoha's voice answer.

Ah! That wasn't just in my head! Quick Fate, act natural! 'N-Nanoha! Fancy seeing you here...'

WHAP!

"Ow!"

All eyes turn in our direction and Sensei turns around just as Hayate slides back into her seat.

"Yagami-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you just...?" But she's sitting there with a great big innocent smile. Oh who am I kidding? It's Hayate! Her smile is devious and everyone knows it! "Never mind. I don't want to know." With that, she turns back around and continues teaching.

'What was that for Hayate?!' I rub the bump on my head.

'Nanoha said to do it!' Is her cheery response.

I glance over at my girlfriend, seated behind Hayate.

'Nanoha, how cruel... at least hit me yourself..'

'Fate-chan...'

Blast! Keep it to yourself, Fate! More importantly, it looks like my plans aren't so secret anymore. Maybe she won't be mad...

'You're not paying attention at all, are you Fate-chan?'

'But it's Friday, so I thought we could...'

'Have sex in the classroom?'

I hang my head in defeat. 'Well I meant to make it a surprise...'

'Mou, Fate-chan you should be more careful about what you blurt out.'

'I'm sorry... it's fine if you don't want to.'

'...'

'Nanoha?'

'I didn't... say that I'm against it...'

'Really?!' She'll really do it?! I love you so much, Nanoha! I can't wait! I just want to devour you! Nanohaaaa... I really hope I'm not making a suspicious face...

'Alright, Fate's face is waaay too suspicious! What are you two up to? And why did I get to hit her?'

'Well you see Hayate, Fate-chan has trouble keeping her thoughts to herself. And isn't anyone else paying attention to this class?'

'Um, no. So Fate, what did you let slip this time?'

'It's nothing you need to worry about!'

'Oh my. Such an energetic response!'

I can see her out of the corner of my eye, laughing at me with that hand in front of her mouth routine. I know exactly what she's thinking too. 'Fufufu... Fate is so predictable. It's obvious from her face that she's planning sex with Nanoha. I invented that lustful look after all! This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't let that slip earlier. When will I ever learn to keep my thoughts to myself?'

'Probably not today, Fate-chan...'

'The sex sounds fun though! And actually, that's a pretty accurate impression of me.'

Everyone else in the room jumps when I slam my head into my desk.

000000

Alright, Fate! Nanoha will be here any minute so it's time to get into character! She always thinks I'm such a klutz, but I'll show her how calm and cool I can really be. Today, I'm going to sweep Nanoha off her feet... and then I'll make her my waifu and we'll lively happily together forever!

I'm surrounded by sparkles and bubbles as I hug myself and think of my kawaii Nanoha, squealing giddily to myself.

Ah! Enough of that! I shake my head and come to my senses. Wow, I really need to get control of that side of me. I'm not going to be some floaty fangirl today. I'm going to be the suave knight that Nanoha deserves!

I take a huge breath as the door sides open and her footsteps lead up to the desk where I sit staring out the window.

"Fate-chan?"

It's now or never! "Ah Nanoha..." I twist around slowly and give her a look through half-lidded eyes. A breeze from the open window billows about her skirt as I speak. "Still here at this hour?"

She holds down her skirt at the sudden burst of wind, but her hair is sent trailing behind her. That side ponytail of hers is just so perfect... My Nanoha is amazing!

"Ah... I..." Suddenly she wavers and sways, her knees giving out.

Almost as if gliding on air, I sweep over and catch her in my arms. "Hey, are you alright?" That was easier than I thought!

"Y-yes! I just... felt weak all of a sudden."

"How careless of you..." Carefully, I brush a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"S...so cool!" I can just barely hear her mumble as she blushes and turns her head in an attempt to hide.

Oh my god, she's just so adorable! No! Keep it together Fate! Just breathe. In... out...

Part of my mouth raises in a sly smile. "Heh... you're embarrassed? How cute."

"Fate-chan... what's gotten into you?" She turns back to stare at me with those lovely azure eyes.

"Hmm? That's not right, is it?"

"Eh?"

"The real question is, what am I going to be getting into you?"

"EHH?!"

Bullseye! Now's my chance! A stunned Nanoha is too good to pass up. Instantly I press my lips into hers and watch as her eyes drift closed and her body goes limp in my arms. I carry her bridal style over to the desk at the front of the room and set her down on the edge without ever separating our lips.

"Wait... Fate-chan..." She speaks against my lips, "We can't... use Sensei's desk... for this!"

"It's fine, it's fine... she never has to know." I mutter as I close my arms around her waist and allow hers to settle about my neck. Despite her qualms, she's already parted her lips to allow me to slip my tongue into her mouth and she moans softly as I trace around her teeth and play with her tongue.

Nanoha's always so warm... I wanna connect with her even more. I pull my lips away from hers reluctantly and her eyes flutter open. "Hey, Nanoha? I'm sorry, but... I don't wanna wait. Is it alright if I touch you?"

She blushes a cute shade of pink. "Y-yes. You don't have to ask, silly. You can do whatever you want..."

Guess she got over worrying pretty fast. I'm gonna dig right in then! "Then, I'll start here..." My hands move to unbutton her vest while I pull her bow free with my teeth, letting the ribbon hang limp on either side of her neck.

Her neck... the skin looks so soft. I wanna taste it. I wanna taste all of Nanoha! I nudge my nose between her skin and the collar of her blouse and plant a kiss there on her neck. Then another and another until I'm suckling on her neck, her shoulder, leaving lipstick and teeth marks on her fair skin. I reach the strap of her bra, but I can't push her blouse away any further with it still buttoned so I move to her throat and kiss her once there.

The symphony of little mewls and moans she lets out is driving me crazy! I'm gonna soak my panties before I ever reach my goal. Nanoha, how is it that only you can make me excited like this? I take the first button in my mouth, wanting to return the favor. It's been awhile since I did this, but I should be able to twist this and...

With a bit of fancy tongue work, the first button pops free and I move down to the next. It's a slow and arduous process and it's all I can do not to shove my hands into my panties as the soft orange fabric of her bra comes into view, her breasts jiggling as they're released from her shirt. They're smaller than mine, if only a little, and so very cute. I wanna stop this nonsense and suck on them right now! Forget these stupid buttons! No, calm down! You'll get there, Fate. All good things... Annoying as this is though, it's having the desired effect. I can feel the heat coming off her skin whenever my nose brushes her stomach.

Fufu, my little tease is really getting her worked up, isn't it? ...oh my. I've never laughed like that before... fufufu! Yeah, I see why Nanoha and Hayate like that so much. I think I could get use to that...

The last button pops loose and I scoot back to look at my beautiful girlfriend. Her blouse is hanging open, exposing her bra, and I watch the sway of her beasts as her chest rises and falls.

"Fate-chan... don't stare so much..."

Hnnnnnnnngggggghhhhhh! That line is way too adorable! And the way she's blushing while her gorgeous blue eyes are swimming with lust is just too much! It makes me want to tease her even more. Maybe kissing around her breasts, her thighs; ignoring the places she wants it the most...

There's no time for that! A different part of my brain answers. Fate T. Harlaown has no time to waste not having sex!

Yeah... sex-crazed me is right! Forget this denial, teasing shit! Beating around the bush just isn't who I am... I'll devour Nanoha right now!

That exchange must have taken a little longer than I thought because now I notice her staring at me with her head cocked.

"Is something the matter, Fate-chan?"

"...yeah." I answer in a husky tone. "I was almost so transfixed by your beauty that I couldn't move."

"D...dummy!" If she got any redder, I think it would be permanent. Rising from my knees again, I place one soft kiss on her lips and trail them down her throat to the valley of her breasts.

Ok, maybe I can stand one more tease... I clamp my mouth onto one of her nipples protruding underneath the fabric. She cries out and her arching back pushes her harder against me. Wow, Nanoha is super sensitive today isn't she? Has it been that long...? I nibble on her breast absentmindedly and stroke her thighs with my hands. Or maybe... doing it in the classroom is getting her really excited?! How can I be sure...?

I pull her bra down with my teeth until her tits spring free and she moans again when the fabric drags over her nipples. "Hey, Nanoha aren't you a little too into this? It'd be bad if someone heard us you know."

"H...heard...?" She sounds distant and hazy. Well, that's probably because I'm suckling on her nipples now.

First the right one, then the left. Mmm they taste so good. Nanoha's taste. I can never get enough. What if I do this...? I press her breasts together so I can take both buds into my mouth at once.

"Ahn! H-hey! Fate-chan... Even if you suck like that..." She's stroking her hands through my hair now. Ahhhh that feels so nice... "no milk will come out, you know?"

"But Nanoha's voice comes out instead." I let her nipples spring free of my mouth and move to whisper in her ear. "The lewd voice of Nanoha that only I get to hear..." I can feel the heat in her cheeks. "But it's dangerous to be too loud. The window is open after all..." l casually slide my hand between her legs over her skirt.

"Ah! Fuammmmm!" She claps her hands over her mouth to keep from crying out.

I start to rub her a little more and tweak a nipple with my other hand. "But... a little louder wouldn't hurt."

"Uh uhn!" She shakes her head adamantly and her ponytail swings back and forth. Hmm... that gives me an idea...

"Oh? Well I wonder how long you'll be able to hold it back." My fingers wrap around her hair at the base and I press my nose into her hair, taking in her scent with a deep breath.

She watches as I follow her ponytail all the way down to the hem of her skirt and stop there, on my knees with a sly smile on my face. Prepare yourself, Nanoha! I absolutely can't wait any longer! Without even bothering to pull up her skirt, I plunge my head underneath and up to her panties. My tongue slides out of my mouth and licks from the bottom of her pussy to the top. Her panties are soaked! The wet fabric under my tongue tastes strongly of her juices. I just want to bury my tongue as far inside as it will go! Wait... you can't lose your cool here, Fate. Just take it slow. She's not going anywhere.

"F...Fate-chan..."

"Eh?"

"Please don't take any longer..."

Nanooohaaaaaaaa! So cuuuuuuuute! "Sorry, Nanoha." She's pulled her skirt up off my head at this point and bunched it up at her waist. "If that's what you want, I'm happy to oblige."

I pull her panties to the side with my teeth and expose her dripping pussy. Her lips are glistening with juices and I can feel myself getting wetter from the sight. I sit back for just a moment and look up at my beautiful girlfriend. She's still fully clothed, but everything has been moved to reveal her most sensitive parts. Her breasts are hanging out over her bra and her pussy is on full display. With her arms, she's supporting herself on the desk top. Her chest is heaving and she doesn't speak a word, but she begs me to take her. I scoot up between her legs and eye my prize. Time to dig in. Itadakimasu!

I press my head back between her legs and close my mouth over her lips. Nanoha's taste is the greatest like always! I wish I could do this forever... ah, but she'd probably go crazy by then. I always like to close my eyes so I can focus on working my tongue deeper, deeper... She's so hot inside. It tickles my tongue. There! It's all inside. Her moans are so wonderful. Even when she's stifling them it's super cute. I don't usually get to see this side of Nanoha. I know she loves to please me, but every now and then I have to return the favor. She's always so dominant, but she can be really submissive too. Although... I'm the only one who knows this side of her. It kinda goes to my head at times!

"Yaahhn! Fuah... hahn! N-not so hard, Fate-chan!"

Huh? Oops! "S...sorry!" Everything got a little too fuzzy there. Her clit's between my teeth and I let up enough to keep it from hurting... but not so much that she stops crying out.

"Fate-chan! That feels amazing!" She cries out past the finger she's biting.

"That's no good, Nanoha. You hafta keep your voice down."

"H...how can I do that when you keep... hahn!... b-biting my clit?!"

Ok, she may have a point there, but I can't help myself. When it comes to Nanoha, I just can't get enough! I really want her to come and show me that beautifully lewd face of hers. I slide one hand around from her thigh and slip a single finger into her pussy.

'You know...' I call out as she squeals. 'You could always do it this way.'

Her voice is even breathy in her mind. 'l t...thought that would be cheatiiiiiiiiiiiing!'

'Silly Nanoha... as long as I hear your voice, it's fine.' Oh Nanoha, that's so cute. The truth is that you wanted to be heard didn't you?

'Fate-chan! If you keep that up I'll... I'll come any second!'

My finger thrusts in and out rapidly, pushing all the way in, and my tongue is working double time on her clit. 'You don't hafta hold back. Let me see the naughty face you make when you come...' When I feel her start to clench tightly inside, I turn my eyes to hers and hold her gaze as she hunches over and clutches my head as she starts to shake.

'Fate-chaaaa'"aaaaaahn!"

She gives up on trying to hold herself upright and slides back onto the desk, flat on her back, her hands sprawled out above her.

That doesn't stop me though. I keep on licking at her folds and all the nectar that's dripping from her center. Nanoha's so sensitive right now. Just look at the way she twitches when my tongue runs over her pussy. I love watching her squirm like this...

'Sorry, Nanoha. It would be bad if any got on the desk. Just bear with it a little longer, please.'

'But Fate-chan! If you keep that up I'll... wanna go again!' Her head thrashes from side to side as she fights the urge to moan.

Annnnnd... "Done!" I pop my head up from between her legs in time to see all of her muscles go limp. She's stretched out lengthwise on the desk, exhausted.

Nanoha that's too erotic... l bite my lip at the sight.

"Hmm? What's the matter, Fa...te...-chan? Are you getting horny looking at your girlfriend like this? Nyahahaha!"

Nanoha's laugh... wait... no way! She's thinks she's getting control now? Not a chance! I'll be sure to make her understand that I'm in control today...

"Heh, you see right through me don't you? When such a fine meal is laid out before me, how can I not be excited? But where to start? Maybe... here?" I place a kiss upon her thigh.

"Ahh..."

"Or here?" This one over her bellybutton.

"Nmm..."

"Perhaps here." Another between her breasts.

"Hey..."

"Or maybe..." I glance up and down her gorgeous body.

"Don't be so mean, Fate-chan." She sticks out her tongue indignantly. Nanoha, you're just as childish as me, you know?

I take a seat at her side, twisting and leaning so that I hang just above her face. "Oh? Then here...?" The distance between our lips closes slowly and my eyes drift shut along with hers. No matter how many times I kiss Nanoha, it always makes my heart race.

My tongue slips past my lips and between hers, squeezing its way into her mouth. It seems to have a mind of its own almost. We've done this dance so many times that I don't even have to think about it. I simply feel her tongue gliding over mine and everything else comes naturally. It isn't long before our kiss becomes heated and desperate.

'So would you like to go once more?' With one outstretched hand, I start to caress her heat once more.

'Ahhn...!? But... what about Fate-chan?' But she only holds me more tightly and doesn't make any move to reject it.

'Silly. Worry about that later. It's your pleasure I'm interested in this time.'

This will be really fun. I'll just slip my middle finger inside her nice... and... slow...

'Fate-chan... I love you!'

There we are. Whenever I finger Nanoha while we kiss, she reacts so well. It's her favorite, I'm sure. 'I love you too, Nanoha.' So veeeery much!

In and out... nice and slow... and now a second finger. She's clenching tightly on my hand. It hurts a bit, but I don't care so long as she's enjoying it. Now I'll go a little faster too. She's getting into it now. Our kiss is all sloppy and she's rocking her hips up into my hand as best she can. I love it when she gets like this. It makes me so wet it's almost unbearable.

'Hey, Nanoha. It's okay for you to moan my name a little more...'

'Fate...-chan, Fate-chan! I love you so much, Fate-chan! It feels so good!' Nanohaaaa... I'm loved so very much. She starts moaning my name into my mouth; it's just a mumbled mess, but I can make it out. Over and over again. "Fate-chan, Fate-chan, Fate-chan!" 'One... one more will be okay, so please!'

She's really energetic today! I may just have to have her treat me after all... I work a third finger inside. It's now to the point that her pussy is stretching to accommodate the digits that I'm driving inside her. The way she's clenching and squirming, I know she isn't going to last very much longer. I open my eyes to get a good view of the look on her face. Her eyes are clenched shut and her nose scrunches with the effort of holding off her orgasm just a little bit longer.

'I love you so much. Go ahead and come for me, Nanoha. Don't hold anything back.'

With that she gives in and her pussy seizes on my fingers, not allowing them to move any longer. The string of moans that came up from her throat coalesce into one drawn out cry. If it mimics the cry I hear in my head, it goes something like,

'Fa... te... -chaaaaaaaaaaaan!'

I want to really hear her moan as she cums. A little bit won't hurt, right? I pull my lips away from hers as I press my fingers up roughly inside her.

"Ahhh-HHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNN!"

That's way louder than I thought! Maybe that wasn't my best idea after all... "Nanoha... that was really amazing..."

"It felt... amazing... haah... I kinda screamed my head off there. Dummy..." She flicks me half-heartedly in the side of the head.

"Don't worry. I'm sure no-one..."

"Hey, did you hear that?!" SERIOUSLY!?

We go rigid as voices float up from the window.

"Yeah! Was that a scream?"

"Sounded like it. It came from up there!"

"Is someone in trouble in one of the classrooms?"

"I dunno, let's go check!"

"Right!"

We each sit bolt upright and stare at one another. Thank god I'm a master of speed! I flip her bra back in place and throw her shirt and vest closed, doing up a couple buttons and ignoring the bow entirely. As she gets to her feet, I pull her skirt back down, don't even have time to fix her panties, and grab her hand without bothering to remember the juices on mine.

"Time to run!" I announce with a wide grin and pull her towards the door. We bolt out of the room and towards the back stairs as we hear them coming, Nanoha letting out bubbly giggles the whole way.

"But what do we do? We're still a mess!" She shouts as we run down the hall.

"Nobody's home at my place right now!"

"Huh? Why didn't we just do it there?!"

"Did someone just run that way?!" The voices shout, getting closer.

"Oh, that's not nearly as fun!"

"Fate-chan you dummy!"

"Ahahahaha!"

She clutches my hand tightly as we tear across the lawn out of the school grounds. Alright, maybe I am a bit of a dummy sometimes... but, Nanoha loves me all the same.

* * *

**A/N: Read the other one or not, I'm not nearly done with my list of ideas. Stick around for more sex and more Nanofate loving. Hope you enjoyed and as always, till next time.**


End file.
